Cryocoolers are thermal management devices designed to provide cooling at temperatures of, for example, −153° C. or lower. Cryocoolers may be used in, for example, infrared detectors. Cryocoolers may have limited lifetimes, such as 3,000 to 10,000 operating hours. Cryocoolers will eventually fail to operate and may need to be repaired or replaced.